Spike
Spike T. Dragonowitz is a character from PONY.MOV. He is portrayed as a sterotypical stoner and pervert. Biography APPLE.MOV He first appeared walking over to Applejack with red eyes (because of his use of drugs) saying that she was crazy. Applejack got mad and kicked him into a tree. He and the other ponies soon watched as she went out cold and asked if she was all right. After she responded by letting an apple spitting out of her mouth, he thought that she was fine. DRESS.MOV He later discovered that Discord has escaped from his imprionsement of stone and started destroying Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle then told him that they had to look for the Elements of Harmony to stop him. Spike responded by taking out some weed and said, "Yeah, far out dude." SHED.MOV When he was searching for the Elements of Harmony (in which he thought it was called the "Helements of Armory") with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, he decided to search for them in Fluttershy's shed. He opened the shed, completely ignoring the rotting corpses of woodland creatures and going straight towards Fluttershy's pornography stash. When Fluttershy returned to her shed and discovered that they were there, both Spike and Pinkie Pie escaped and left Rainbow Dash in the shed to die. Spike and Pinkie Pie then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local Mental Hospital. SPIKE.MOV Spike was shown hanging out with Paco doing some tricks with a tec-deck. To make thing surprising it turned out to be June, from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, in a Spike costume. MAGIC.MOV Because the Elements of Harmony require the six ponies, Twilight had Spike help her to resurrect Rainbow Dash using dark magic. Spike simply annoyed Twilight the whole time by making smartass comments and humping on Twilight's back. After dark magic failed (by bringing a demon named Wolflor to help Discord), Spike witnessed Twilight unleash the R-Dash 5000 in Ponyville. Finally, Twilight made Spike dig up Rainbow Dash's grave so she could reanimate her corpse. Like everything else, it failed. So Twilight told Spike to go burry her again. Spike just hit Rainbow with the shovel because he was mad at her for not getting a present for his birthday. PARTY.MOV Pinkie Pie (who was drunk) called him at 3 in the morning to tell him to come over to her house and hook her up. Spike denied her request while Pinkie was looking at another girl (until she found out it was her in the mirror). Pinkie hung up on Spike to talk to the mirror. He and Twilight tried to hold an intervention which consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon to help Pinkie with her party addiction. Pinkie was so drunk that she threw up on Spike and sprayed blood on him, making him feel both disgusted and angry. SWAG.MOV He is seen poking Rainbow Dash with a stick, in an attempt to revive her. Rainbow Dash comes back to life, screaming, causing Spike to freak out at the sight. He thinks Twilight's experiment worked on her, but Rainbow explains that she was in a coma the entire time. Spike told her of the misfortunes that occured in Ponyville since she was gone. After seeing Twilight upset, Rainbow performs a sonic rainboom that changes time back to SHED.MOV, before Apple Bloom gets crushed by Discord's foot. He, with the other ponies, witness Rainbow Dash's and Discord's battle. Spike made it interesting by smoking weed. Once Discord is defeated, there is a tsunami of blood, in which Spike says that it got in his mouth again. He is pushed off by Paco afterwards, who gets reprimanded by Rarity for saying the "sh-word". After the battle, Spike visits Rainbow at the hospital with the others. He seems to be the only one who doesn't care that she saved everyone. When Pinkie asked whatever happened to the Elements of Harmony, it was revealed that Spike had them in his nose the whole time. Also, Jappleack makes a return, and he with the other ponies tell her nobody cares that she saved the multiverse. He was the only one did'nt like being in the group hug. He told the girls that they're gay and that he needs to find some guy friends. Non-Cannon Appearances CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. He appeared watching Bronycon with R-Dash 5000 and Twilight. He agreed that the people in the crowd were freaks. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon He appeared giving a message to the bronies at Trotcon with red eyes (saying that their due to a lack of sleep). He wasn't able to do well due to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash playing "Wolf Puncher 2" in the back. He soon promised the veiwers that nothing scary will happen in this broadcast, until the R-Dash 5000 burst right through the wall and shot the camera. Spike walked up (with Rainbow and Pinkie) saying, "Yo, Trotcon. You alright?" Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 Spike appeared outside of the Mental Hospital when Fluttershy was trying to give a message to the bronies at Canterlot Gardens. He annoyed Fluttershy by insulting the bronies and saying that their costumes smelled. Pinkie Pie walked up asked what he was talking about and what a brony was. Spike told her that they're adult men who like cartoon ponies making her fell disgusted. When Fluttershy could'nt take it anymore, she frightned them away with her chainsaw. Opposites * In MLP: FiM he is voiced by a female (Cathy Weseluck). In PONY.MOV he is voiced by a male (Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM he is very nice and kind. In PONY.MOV he is rude, immature and a complete jerk (despite being greedy, he doesn't have the ability to become huge). *In MLP: FiM he has a crush on Rarity. In PONY.MOV he has no interest in her and instead shows interest in Twilight Sparkle. He also claims that he has a girlfriend who is trying to get him to quit weed. *In MLP: FiM, he assists Twilight Sparkle. In PONY.MOV, he is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he behaves like a normal male. In PONY.MOV, he has a teenage attitude, and is a stoner. *In MLP: FiM, he gets greedy on his birthday turning into a huge monster in Secret of My Excess. In PONY.MOV, the scenes in the episodes doesn't show Twilight Sparkle and her friends celebrating his birthday party (despite being a teenager, he doesn't have a growth spurt). *In MLP: FiM, he works a lot. In PONY.MOV, he is lazy. *In MLP: FiM, he is happy. In PONY MOV, he is more serious. *In MLP: FiM, he likes to eat gems. In PONY.MOV, he doesn't eat gems. *In MLP:FiM, he sends scrolls to Princess Celestia. In PONY.MOV, he dosen't. Trivia *Despite the fact that he's a stoner, he's probably the most normal character in the series. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, he represents "Sloth", because he's too lazy to help find the Elements of Harmony. *It's possible that Pinkie Pie has a crush on him. *His voice and mannerisms are similar to Mickey the Dick (who is also voiced by Max Gilardi). *Spike is the only character who appears in the episodes, along with a speaking role. *Spike has appeared in EVERY single episode of PONY.MOV. His only non appearence is in Watch out, Ashleigh. *It's unkwown who his girlfriend is (it's possibly not Rarity). *He, along with Twilight Sparkle, is the only character who doesn't suffer a misfortune in his own episode. *At some Bronycon conventions, Max Gilardi wears a Spike hat. Gallery One CRAZY dude.PNG|"Oh my god, Applejack, you crazy dude." Tws.png|Spike and Twilight Sparkle watch as Discord destroys Ponyville. Babashishimama.PNG|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie going to Fluttershy's shed. Spikehs.png|Spike at the prom. FS.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie arriving at Fluttershy's shed. 2spike.png|"I think she said we're always welcome in her shed." Fs22.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie entering Fluttershy's shed. Spike3.png|Spike eyes Fluttershy's porn stash. Spike4.png|"Why have things been so weird around here lately?" What.png|"What?" Eneybody.PNG|Spike and Twilight Sparkle with Rainbow Dash's dead body. Movies lie.PNG|Spike watches as Twilight Sparkle fails to bring Rainbow Dash back to life. Amazing.PNG|Spike and Twilight Sparkle watch Pinkie Pie drink her vodka. Poke.PNG|Spike in the SWAG.MOV preview. Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Spike finds out that Rainbow Dash wasn't really dead. Swagmov.PNG|Spike freaks out at the sight. Screenshot diffriences.png|Spike finds out that Rainbow Dash wasn't really dead and freaks out in two different screenshots. A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike smokes weed as Rainbow Dash fights Discord. A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Spike and the others visit Rainbow Dash. OMGRainbowdashisalive.png|"You guys maybe wanna stop that for five minutes?" Trotcon.png|"Yo Trotcon. You alright? Hpc2 2.png|Spike feels uncomfortable after Pinkie Pie's reply about bronies. HPC2.png|"You might get in trouble if you say swearssss!" HPC2 4.png|Spike and Pinkie Pie laugh at Fluttershy. A3GRgLxCUAAvJ c.jpg large.jpeg|"Hey, where's Rainbow Dash anyway?" Tumblr m1bf6phrOv1qjqw9ko1 500.png|Spike in the MAGIC.MOV poster. A2ij5jSCMAAwJAS.jpg|Spike in the Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 poster. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Parodied Characters Category:Main characters of PONY.MOV